


Who wins the joy of love [podfic]

by Chani



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chani/pseuds/Chani
Summary: Fic summary: It takes three days of bloodshed for Yusuf to finally accept that whatever demons are clawing himself and his enemy up from their graves again and again and again, they aren’t going to be beat out with his sword.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Who wins the joy of love [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Wins The Joy Of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004335) by [vachtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vachtar/pseuds/vachtar). 



* * *

Fic: "Who wins the joy of love" by vachtar

Length: 00:07:09

Click to download from nextcloud:

[Download mp3](https://cloud.duerrssen.de/index.php/s/GeYdqBXnMjKyJZW)

[Download m4a](https://cloud.duerrssen.de/index.php/s/wRX4T4anLbHGb9R)

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art from "The Old Guard" volume 1, #2 by Greg Rucka, art by Leandro Fernández.


End file.
